


Going Home

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Steve, Short & Sweet, Steve Feels, Tony Feels, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony heads back to New York, to a life without Jarvis.  Steve stays in LA, to train the new Avengers.</p><p>Minor Spoilers for Age of Ultron in relation to Jarvis-Vision mainly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Slight issue here. For some reason I thought the Avengers training facility was in LA. It's not, but work with me here, or this will make no sense.
> 
> Also, I don't care what happened at the end of Iron Man 3, Tony still has his arc-reactor, damn it.

Steve waved to Tony as he drove away from the Avengers training facility. He had asked him to stay, at least for a few days, but Tony had just looked wistfully at Vision and said he had to get back. Robots to fix and what not. Steve was pretty sure that was a lie. Last he'd seen the robots fixed each other these days, but he'd let it and Tony go. When Tony's car was out of sight Steve turned and went back into the building in search of his new team.

Tony was not looking forward to going back to the tower. Pepper had flipped when he went back to making Iron Man suits and dumped him on the spot. He'd been a fool to think he could ever give up the suits and as it turned out an even bigger fool to think Pepper would understand if he gave her enough time. Now, to make matters worse he was going back to a tower that also didn't have Jarvis. He'd never been without Jarvis. Had created him not long after the real Jarvis had died and had spent almost every day since with him. Sure he had others now, more than capable of helping him with his work, but none of them were Jarvis. He sighed as he boarded his private jet. Maybe he should have taken Steve up on his offer to stick around, but no, playing nice with the new Avengers was really not his idea of fun.

Tony was landing in New York by the time Steve was dismissing his new team for the day. Nat leading them off to see their new quarters. Vision he noticed had stayed behind. "Something I can help you with?" Steve asked him.

"Tony has gone back to New York?" Vision asked.

"Yeah, should be landing any minute now." Steve confirmed.

"How did he seem to you when he left?" Vision queried.

"Same old Tony." Steve shrugged looking at Vision. "Are you worried about him?"

"I am always worried about him." Vision nodded. "It's a major part of my programming and was my full time job for the entirety of my existence. Tony has never been without me since I was invented, except for when he was in the desert."

"Oh." Steve replied thoughtful, then after a moment. "He has Pepper now though."

"Miss Potts left, when Tony went back to making the suits." Vision frowned.

"Oh!" Steve said again, this time with a lot more concern in his voice.

"You want to go to New York?" Steve asked.

"I believe that is where I might be most useful Captain." Vision nodded. "The world needs Iron Man, but for that to happen, Tony Stark must also feel needed."

"Okay, yeah. You should go." Steve nodded, then as Vision turned to leave he called out. "Wait. I'm coming with you. Just give me time to sort some stuff with Natasha and we'll see how well you can fly a quin-jet now you are the pilot instead of the auto-pilot." Vision nodded and they headed out.

Tony was in his lab. After the fourth time he had asked Jarvis a question only to be reminded of his absence by the silence he got in reply, he had started drinking. Now, several hours later he was slumped over his work bench which was littered with empty bottles, unsure of anything other than the fact he missed Jarvis. When the real Jarvis had died, Tony hadn't mourned. He had simply booted up his computer and replaced him with a copy that was as close to the real thing that he had been able to believe Jarvis had never left him. Now however, now he was gone. Sure, Vision sounded like Jarvis, had his basic programming in there somewhere, but Vision, it seemed was not Jarvis. Was no longer going to be satisfied to play the role of Tony's best friend, confidant and lets face it Tony chuckled as he emptied another bottle, his sober companion. He knew that if Jarvis was there, he would have been lecturing him by now about his blood alcohol levels. Would have been imploring him to eat, to get some sleep. To go watch some bad movie at the very least, but Jarvis wasn't there and Pepper wasn't there and everything was all his fault and would never be the same again. So instead of taking the advice he knew even now Jarvis would have been giving him, he unscrewed the cap on another bottle and swigged it down.

Steve thought it was lucky that Vision was at his heart, Jarvis. If he wasn't, they never would have been able to access Tony's penthouse. Certainly wouldn't have been able to access Tony's lab, where they found him passed out on the floor. Steve scooped him up and carried him to his room, all the while cursing himself for not seeing this coming.

 

Tony awoke with a thumping headache. He was not going to make it worse by opening his eyes though. Instead he attempted to take stock of his predicament with his other senses. The last thing he recalled was being in his lab and for some strange reason he had a flash of hearing Jarvis muttering about how he knew this would happen. He took stock of his present position. He was lying half on and half off of something warm and firm, which he had a sneaking suspicion was a person. He also seemed to be half pinned on the other side by another firm body. This one not as warm. Oh boy. He thought to himself. What the hell have I done now? Slowly he eased open one eye revealing his own ceiling. Well that was a start. It was his bedroom ceiling though, not the lab ceiling. He opened the other eye and took in his surroundings.

It turned out the warm, firm body he was lying half on, belonged to Steve. He was lying on his back in jeans and a tee, one arm wrapped around Tony, the other tucked under his head. He was sleeping. The other body, the one draped over Tony, belonged to Vision. He was lying on his front, with his head on Tony's chest, ear resting on the arc-reactor. Tony didn't think he should need to sleep but he was certainly doing a good impression of it. His chest rising and falling slowly in time with his breaths that were blowing warm air on Tony's bare chest and if that don't beat all, Tony thought. Jarvis, breathing.

He shifted slightly only to realise he was caught in quite the tangle of limbs. Without really thinking he called out, "What time is it, Jarv?" He jumped slightly when '6:27am, Sir' was mumbled into his chest.

"Too damn early." Steve grunted shifting slightly beneath Tony. "Go back to sleep, you're probably still drunk."

"By my estimation, it will be another 2.4 hours before you are sober, Sir." Vision added.

"There." Steve said firmly. "You heard the man, still drunk, go back to sleep." He tightened the arm that was wrapped around Tony.

Tony sighed. He was willing to conceed he was still drunk. That was the only part of this that made any sense at all. He was still drunk and this was not happening. Nodding to himself he snuggled closer to Steve and shifted his own arm that he found he currently had wrapped around Vision, pulling him closer. He closed his eyes, sad that when he opened them again, this would all turn out to have been a dream.

When Tony awoke a few hours later, his headache had lessened, but his bed was indeed empty. He sighed, rolled out of bed and staggered into his bathroom to get cleaned up. When he dragged himself into his kitchen feeling only slightly refreshed, he almost had a heart attack when he heard Jarvis' voice, only to realise that both Vision and Steve were in the kitchen and apparently making breakfast.

"There you are." Steve grinned, handing him a mug of coffee.

Tony stared at them in shock. "What are you doing here?" He finally managed to ask after staring back and forth between them both.

"I came to check on you." Steve informed him. "Not a moment too soon either by the looks it."

"I came to do my job." Vision added.

"What job?" Tony asked.

"As you said yourself, Sir." Vision stated. "I run most of your company. I am also responsible for the up keep of the iron legion and for ensuring you eat at least once every twenty four hours." He smiled at Tony as he set his breakfast down on the counter in front of where Tony was standing. "I have always taken my responsibilities seriously, Sir. That doesn't change just because I have a body."

Tony gaped at him until Steve reached over and pushed his mouth closed with a chuckle. "Now eat." Vision insisted as Steve pushed Tony over to sit at the counter.

Tony ate his breakfast and Vision informed him he needed to leave for a board meeting, saying he couldn't wait to see their faces when he showed up in person. Tony shook his head and smiled. "Give 'em hell, J."

"Oh, I will." Vision grinned heading for the elevator. "I loaded myself back into the building mainframe by the way, so you know where I am when you need me."

"I can't believe he came back." Tony smiled at Steve once Vision was gone.

"He had to Tony." Steve smiled back at him. "This is his world, here with you and all these crazy robots." Steve looked down at the counter in front of him where he had taken a seat beside Tony when Jarvis had handed him brekfast too. "He's lucky." Steve said quietly. "He has a place he belongs." His thoughts flashed back to the images Scarlet Witch had uncovered in his mind. The deep seated fear that he was nothing but Captain America, that there could be no happily ever after for him.

You okay, Steve?" Tony asked.

Steve didn't look at him when he replied. "You remember what you said to me on the farm, about why we fight?" He glanced at Tony, saw him nod then went back to staring at the counter.

"So we can end the fight and go home." Tony said again.

"Yeah." Steve nodded. "Except that's not why I fight." He rubbed a hand over his face. "I fight so other people can go home, Tony. I fight 'cause I got nothing else to do, nowhere else to be." He sighed heavily. "No home to go to."

"Shit, Steve!" Tony exclaimed diving out of his seat and throwing his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "You have a home right here Steve, if you want it. I mean, yeah the AI formerly known as Jarvis is probably gonna want the spare room now, but you could always bunk with me?" He tilted Steve's head up until he was looking him in the eyes. "Whaddya say, Stevie. Wanna shack up with me for a while?"

Steve gave him a sad smile. "That sounds swell, Tony, but I have Avengers to train in LA, and you have SI to run here."

"I also have a private jet." Tony grinned undetered. "There's no reason you can't have the best of both worlds. There's an entire army at that training facility. They don't need you there every day and I sure as hell ain't needed here every day. We'll work it out."

Steve thought for a moment. Then the corner of his mouth eased up, followed by the other side, until it broke into a full on grin. "I'd like that."

"Good. You can call Nat and tell her to give everyone a few days off, lets face it, we've all earned it and that will give us time to sort everything out." He paused and lowered his mouth towards Steve's. "But first things first." He closed the gap and kissed Steve who melted against his lips.


End file.
